


Kept Us Cool

by PhyreRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Lust, Metaphors, My First AO3 Post, No one has an actual name, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Other, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyreRose/pseuds/PhyreRose
Summary: A short story of an extremely obsessive person and their strange attachment towards a particular backroom of a rundown mall.Nothing will deter their undying lust and love. Not even their closest friends.





	Kept Us Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended loop of music for this story, is: keep me warm - StriveAU (ft. hazy nights), and Lona - KIDTENDO!
> 
> Songs are on SoundCloud, just FYI. (These were also the songs that inspired me to write this story. Two hours of looping two songs... I loved it~!)
> 
> Your take on the story, questions, criticism, corrections, encouragement, suggestions, and anything else are /VERY/ welcomed. <3

These delicious fragrances are what keep me locked to this place.  

Even though empty, it's dust glimmers in the bяokєn light.

Shining through like hope. 

\---                               

This mall, broken and unkept, was my security. My favourite rooms were always in the back; always broken and moldy. 

She welcomed the outside world, just enough to feel like bliss. 

Dusty wood boards piled to the side of her walls. Boxes filled with outdated candy bars lay still in corners. B̶l̶o̶o̶d̶ s̶t̶a̶i̶n̶s̶? Fluffy moss growing through the walls and ceiling. And dust, drifting about like small fairies. 

She was beautiful. She was everything I wanted, and needed. 

I would bring my friends along when I visited my favourite backroom of the mall. They would t̶e̶l̶l̶ m̶e̶ I̶ n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ h̶o̶b̶b̶i̶e̶s̶ tease me about how the candy tasted like rotten flowers. 

I had to disagree. In reality, it tasted of dusty and slightly bitter saliva after a "candy make out". It made my insides churn with excitement just thinking about the flavour. 

My friends easily become bored when being here. They don't let themselves fall through and breathe in the sweet air my lovely provided. 

Neνeя grαтєfuℓ of hєr preseи¢e.  Aиd тнey cαlℓ /ɥəɹ/ dirту иαмeѕ...  Seємs тнєу nєe∂ ρυиishмєиt.

ѕнe will take her time. She's always had great patience. (I lovє нeя). 

\---

I love the cool air she sweeps across my body, every now and again.. What a tease. 

I'm never able to fully hide myself from my friends. And esρeciαℓlу, not from her. Since her intent was always to get me worked up. 

I wish she would stop breathing on me when they were here. 

It makes me blush... And then some. 

\---

I can never express myself when I get the chills while eating her candy. It was such an i̶n̶t̶e̶n̶s̶e̶ eccentric feeling, but nonetheless, I craved it. 

As my friends drifted farther from my security, the more I ωaитed ɥəɹ. The mere concept of her made me so shocked inside, an urge.  But she understands, even though she has no person. 

But still... I indulge myself in her and her sweetness and so much more.

She drives me crazy. 

My heart hurts, I feel beyond hot. I need her air to touch me. Make me feel better and loved. 

I need this release. Now. 

\---

Keep me cold, and I shall grant you the same right. 

Don't be cracked. I love you, even if I can't show it. 

I feel it all the time. Hiding my feelings from you... 

I need my fix.

**Author's Note:**

> "QFF... Everyone needs it." -Me At 4 AM. 
> 
> (QFF = "Quick Fix of Feelings"). 
> 
> Hope whoever read this story, enjoyed it! I won't be updating stories super often, like, at all. I just write when I get motivated/inspired. So I hope you can understand. 
> 
> (Unless of course, people actually /want/ me to write more..)


End file.
